Cold
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Mulder and Scully are cold. Just a stupid, little thing I came up with today.


**Cold**

**Raiting: It's okay for everyone. I think. XD**

**Summary: Scully and Mulder are cold. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it:( I don't own The X-Files OR Mulder && Scully. **

**A/N: I felt like writing a little something before we leave for the beach. XD Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Scully unlocked her apartment door and flung her purse on her table. She kicked off her heels and the minute her feet touched the tiled floor, she jumped and let out a little scream. It was freezing. Her heater must have burnt out. She walked into the living room and tried turning it on, but no luck. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and walked into her bedroom to put on something much warmer.

Mulder yawned as he reached his apartment door. He messed around with his many keys before he found the right one. He stepped in the apartment and the chills took over. His heater was broken. He moaned and walked over to the small fireplace he had in the living room. A few pieces of wood, but at least he wouldn't freeze for half of the night.

She pulled her grey sweater over her head and looked down. It was obviously too big for her. The sleeves went past her cold, shaking hands and the end of the sweater reached her thighs. She put on some sweat pants and got her warmest pair of socks. She was prepared to spend the coldest night of the year alone, with no heater and no fire place. She sat on her couch and turned on her TV.

He placed the few pieces of wood in his fireplace and looked around for his lighter. He didn't smoke but he kept one around for emergencies. He searched the whole house before he realized where he might have left it. Scully's house. He picked up his phone and dialed the very familiar number.

She jumped when she heard the phone ring and wrapped the blanket she had around herself tighter. She leaned over and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Scully. It's me. Um... I didn't happen to leave my lighter at your place, did I?"

"Mulder, I'm shocked. You're taking up smoking?" She got off of the couch and started searching her house for his lighter. He laughed and placed the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he rearranged the wood.

"No, actually, my heater is broken and the only thing I have to keep me from freezing to death is a few pieces of wood in my fireplace."

"Yours too, huh?"

"What? Scully... your heater is broken too?" She smiled and held up his lighter.

"Huh? Oh yeah. It must have burnt out or something. Well, I found your lighter."

"Thank God. So... are you coming over?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, your heater is broken, you sound like you're freezing, and I could really use that lighter right about now." She laughed and turned off her TV on her way to the door.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." They hung up the phone and she put on her coat. She grabbed her keys and locked her door. A few minutes later, she stood outside his door. She knocked a few times and waited for him to answer. When he opened it to let her in, she smiled at him and held up his lighter. "Looking for this?"

"Oh you have no idea." He snatched the lighter out of her hands and ran to his fireplace. She closed the door behind her and took a seat on his couch as she watched him get the fire started. He looked back and noticed what she was dressed in.

"Who's sweater? Bill's?"

"No... it's mine! And at the moment, I'm extremely happy that I'm wearing it." The fire started sparking and slowly started. He threw the lighter on the chair across from him and stood up.

"I'll be right back. I'm going get changed into something warmer." She nodded her head and looked around for a blanket. Even with a fire starting in front of her, it still wasn't helping. He came back in light sweater and a pair of sagging jeans. He sat in front of the fire place and held out his hands. "Oh, Scully, this feels... wonderful." He looked back at her and noticed she was curled up into a ball in the corner of his couch. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Trying to get warm."

"You won't get warm that way." She shrugged and settled into his couch. "Get over here."

"What?"

"Over here. Now." He pointed to the spot next to him and gave her a soft smile. She got off of his couch and slowly sat down next to him. "Now, hold out your hands."

"What? Mulder... It's getting warmer already. I'm fine."

"No. It's tradition to always warm up your hands firstin front ofa fire. Now come on..." He leaned over and placed his hands on the sleeves of her sweater. She looked down and watched as he slowly pulled them up her arms. He touched her pale hands and looked up at her. "You're freezing."

"Well I wasn't until you so boldly peeled the sweater off of my arms." He sighed and moved to where he was sitting directly behind her. His legs brushing against her back occasionally. He leaned forward to where his chest was against her back and softly grabbed her arms. He held them up in front of the fire and rested his head on her shoulder. He watched as she tensed up and then relax again as she got warmer. "Better?"

"Much." He let his hands roam from her arms, to her shoulders, anddown the side of her body. She sighed and leaned back, to where her head was now rested on _his_ shoulder. He hid hisfacein theside of her neck and let his arms fall to her waist.She looked down at his arms and then back at him. "Mulder?" He mumbled something into her neck which made her shiver. "I'm not cold anymore." He picked his head up and smiled.

"Neither am I."

"What do you say we get off this floor and-"

"Don't have to ask me twice." He easily picked her up and placed her on his couch. He looked around and founda thick blanket for her. "I have some hot chocolate in the kitchen. Want some?" She shook her head. A couple of minutes he came back with two cups of hot chocolate. He handed her the cup and took a seat next to her. "You gonna share that blanket with me or hog it all to yourself?"

"I'd share, but I like this blanket too much."

"Hog."

"Tis' the season." He let out a small laugh and she placed her cup on the small table in front of them. "Mulder... what happens when the fire goes out?" He set down his cup too and shrugged his shoulders.

"I ugh... don't know, yet."

"Well you better come up with something and quick."

"Well, I'd let you have the bed but the sheets are probably like ice."

"Who ever said I was getting the bed?" She looked up at him and gave him a smile that told him more than he needed to know.

"Then get over here..." She draped the blanket over her shoulders and crawled on top of him. He lay back on the couch and tucked the blanket around both of them once she was settled. She had her head rested on his chest and her right hand in his, their fingers laced together. He rested his other hand on the small of her back. He found the end of her sweater and slowly placed his hand on her bare back. She moaned into his chest and arched her back. "What's wrong? Cold?" She picked up her head to where their lips were almost touching and stared into his eyes.

"No. Warm." He let his hand travel farther up her back until she couldn't take it anymore. She threw her leg over and sat on top of him. With his hands still on her back, she whispered in his ear. "The fire's going out."

"Dana, the fire is far from out."

"Prove it to me." She placed her hands on both side of his head and smirked. He propped himself up on his elbows and brought his face closer to hers. Once they kissed, both of their arms gave out and the fell back against the couch. His hands went back under her shirt and she sighed. "What's _wrong_ with us?"

"We're cold," He said smiling before pulling her down for another kiss.

* * *

**La end!**

**A/N: I had fun writing this. lOl. I thought it was oh so cute. I know it's not winter yet, but I couldn't help it.**


End file.
